On The Beach
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: Part six of my GrimmIchi series. WARNING: contains Yaoi.


A/N: It's been a while since I updated this series ^^; I've just felt so uninspired lately… so anyway here's the next part… I hope it isn't too dreadful.

Disclaimer: No own Bleach

Warning! This contains Yaoi (MenXMen fucking so if no like don't read!)

On the beach

"What the fuck do you want!?" Grimmjow growled as he looked at Ulquiorra who was practically stalking him down the hallways.

Ulquiorra remained silent for a few moments before replying with a single, calm word. "Changed." His cold green eyes locked with Grimmjow's. "You are… changed." There was a strange tone to his voice as he spoke. "You're reitsu… changed…"

"Eh?" Grimmjow stared at him like he had grown a second head. "The fuck you on about?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "Why..?" he mused aloud. "Why has it changed…?" he stepped towards Grimmjow.

"Oi away from me asshole!" drawing Pantera he held it out warningly.

Ulquiorra continued to study him, his eyes burning into Grimmjow as though it would be able to find the cause for the changes in Grimmjow. "…you-" whatever it was he was going to say was cut off as Szayel walked into the hallway.

"Grimmjow! Ulquiorra!" he walked casually towards them. "Why do you both seem so upset? Whatever could be the problem?" There was an odd cheerfulness to his voice as he addressed the pair.

Grimmjow glared at Szayel while Ulquiorra regarded him with a cold stare, and while the cold stare was more than enough of an answer for Szayel he decided to wait until Ulquiorra decided to speak to him. He didn't have to wait very long.

"Perhaps…" Ulquiorra began slowly. "Perhaps you could test Grimmjow to discover why he has changed." His cold eyes turned back to Grimmjow, though there was a strange gleam to them.

"Hey! Don't fucking talk about me like I'm not here!" Grimmjow growled but his words went ignored.

"Sure!" Szayel replied a little too happily for anybodies liking. The next thing Grimmjow knew Szayel had grabbed his hand and was dragging him down the hallways that lead to Szayel's domain.

"Oi! What the fuck asshole!?" Grimmjow growled as he was thrust into a laboratory.

Szayel chuckled and closed the door behind him. "Time for your second shot." He said with an evil gleam in his eye as he reached for a syringe.

XXX

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo looked up from his spot on the beach to see Uryuu staring down at him. "Hm?" he asked softly, a warm smile on his face.

Uryuu crossed his arms, he was one of the few members of the group who was dressed in all of his clothes, the others were all dressed in light, revealing beach clothes. "I was asked to get you because they," he gestured to Rukia and the others. "apparently want you to play volleyball with them."

Ichigo thought about playing for a while but decided against it. He didn't really feel like playing anything… oddly enough all he wanted to do was crawl into Grimmjow's embrace and eat sweet radish on ice cream- though considering he hadn't seen Grimmjow in roughly five weeks he was closer to fulfilling the latter of the two.

"Nah." He rose to a stand. "I think I'll just go for a small walk…"

Uryuu, understanding that Ichigo obviously wanted time to himself nodded and left him to his own devices.

Ichigo turned from Uryuu and the others and began to walk across the strangely empty beach- this was strange because the weather was perfect for swimming and resting on the beach.

'I wonder what Grimm's doing…' Ichigo was seriously missing Grimmjow, it was bizarre the feelings he was experiencing. Usually he could last two months without Grimmjow, but here he was barely a month over and he felt as though he was going to cry- he wanted his Grimmjow!

Ichigo froze. His Grimmjow? When the fuck did he start thinking like that? WHY would he consider Grimmjow his!? Groaning Ichigo trudged on, wondering what the hell was going on with him…

"Urgh!" Growling Ichigo kicked his feet into the ground, he REALLY wished that there was a hollow or something around- he just wanted to get his anger out!

"GRR!!!" Ichigo lifted a wet piece of sand and molding it into a ball he threw it into the ocean in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Ichi." Ichigo's heart stopped at the sound of his name. Slowly he turned and gasped as his eyes locked with Grimmjow's teal.

"Grimmjow!!!" Ichigo shouted as he charged at Grimmjow, his arms flinging around the larger man with such force Grimmjow was forced to put a foot back just to hold himself up.

Grimmjow grinned and rubbed his berry's back. "Ya miss me berry?" at that he laughed as Ichigo punched into his back. "Heh." He laughed petting the teens head.

"Bastard." Ichigo hissed whacking the hand from his head. "I'm not a pet."

Grimmjow's grin widened and he let out a laugh. "Of course you are." Pulling the teen close he brushed his lips against Ichigo's ear. "You're my _special _pet…" Grimmjow was vaguely aware that he was behaving strangely, but he couldn't stop himself… it had to be the 'second dose' Szayel had injected him with.

Growling Ichigo moved to push himself out of the Espada's arms but Grimmjow's locked around him tighter. "I didn't say you could leave, did I pet?" he licked the shell of Ichigo's ear making the teen shiver.

"Grimm!" Ichigo half gasped half growled- he hadn't seen the Espada in five weeks and this was how he was greeting him? "G-Get of-f bastard!"

Grimmjow froze, did his berry just sob? "Ichi?" putting his hands on the teen's shoulders he stepped back so that he could get a good look at his Berry. "Ichi?" he couldn't see the teens eyes as they were covered by shade but he could see Ichigo's lips and they were trembling lightly. "…Berry?"

"BASTARD!" Ichigo punched him in the jaw.

Grimmjow staggered back stunned.

"Where the hell were you the last five weeks!?" Ichigo punched him again, this time in the chest. "Did you even think about me you bastard!" another punch. "How I felt!? About how worried I was!!?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened, his berry was worried about him? Something in his chest clenched at the thought, he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the words wouldn't come.

"You- You bastard!!" Before Grimmjow could utter even a word Ichigo had pounced on him and forced him to the ground. "Bastard!" a bunch to the head. "Bastard!" Another punch. "BASTARD!"

Grimmjow went to move his head to attempt to dodge another blow but instead found his lips smothered with a demanding kiss. 'Eh…?' he thought dumbly. One minute Ichigo was trying to murder him and the next his kissing him? What the fuck was wrong with his berry? …then again… he pulled the teen closer… did it really matter at this present moment?

Ichigo moaned in delight as Grimmjow took control of the kiss, he opened his mouth as he felt a hot tongue probe his lips. His eyes close as he felt the wet digit thrust inside his mouth and take control of the wet cavern. The organ swept across his mouth, mapping the area, even though Grimmjow knew it like he knew the back of his hand.

"G-Grimm!!" Ichigo panted as Grimmjow's hot mouth moved across to his cheek, then towards his ear. "Un!" he groaned as teeth sank into the soft lobe, his hands moved to the ground so that he could support himself, his hips involuntarily shifted downwards.

Grimmjow hissed at the feeling of Ichigo's hips moving down on his. "Brat." He chuckled against the teen's ear as he thrust his hips up grinning as Ichigo arched back with a groan.

"Ung!" Ichigo put his hands to Grimmjow's shoulder's and forced him down onto the hard sand. "Grimmjow." He growled in a strangely animalistic way that kind of scared Grimmjow. "Grimmjow." Ichigo repeated as he took hold of Grimmjow's white jacket. Grinning the teen literally ripped it off the Espada.

"Berry?" Grimmjow blinked at the animalistic behavior of his teen lover- he wasn't used to this Ichigo and he wasn't sure whether or not he liked it.

XXX

Urahara actually jumped as the door to his shop was flung open and Isshin bolted in. "Kisuke!!" The desperation in his old friends voice was quite frightening.

"Yes?" He looked up at the partly insane man. "How can I help you Isshin?" he absentmindedly noticed that Tessai and the others had left the room- clever bastards.

Isshin grinned. "Switch. Screens. On. NOW!" with that said he practically dragged Urahara to the little room of his that was filled with all of those fun little T.V and computer screens.

"Okay, okay." The shop keeper grumbled switching on a few of the screens. "What am I looking for?"

Isshin grinned. "Ichigo."

Catching on to where this was going Urahara found himself chuckling as he too grinned.

XXX

Szayel grinned almost madly as he watched the scene unfold through his monitors. "This is interesting…" he murmured looking at Ichigo whose behavior was making him more than curious.

"I wonder what could be wrong with the Shinigami?" he mused aloud, he could understand this kind of behavior from Grimmjow considering the drugs he had put into the sexta, but from the Shinigami it was a little bizarre.

"Perhaps there is another party in this game?" his eyes scanned the screen for a sign of anyone else but he couldn't find anything. Then suddenly, a hint of blue and white caught his attention.

"Hm?" he zoomed in on the image. "Oh my." With that said he threw his head back in an almost insane laughter

XXX

"Grimmjow." Ichigo ground down against Grimmjow's hips. "A-Ah!" he panted at the feeling of the Espada inside him, he had been wanting –craving- this for weeks and now that he had it he wanted to hard and fast.

Grimmjow must have received that mental message as he instantly pulled his pants down past his member before with great haste he removed the teens clothes. Once he had done this he wasted no time in grabbing the teens hips and lifted Ichigo up before ramming him down on his hot member, he grinned as he watched Ichigo throw his head back in a silent scream. "Heh…" the teal haired Espada chuckled breathlessly.

Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow pushed him off the hot organ. "G-Grimm!" he breathed before crying out as Grimmjow pulled him down and rammed into him, his tip hitting the teens prostate head on, causing Ichigo to let out another silent scream- he was lucky that his screams were silent considering his friends weren't that far away from him.

Ichigo's eyes widened as realization hit him. His friends. "Oh shit." He gasped trying to move away from Grimmjow only to have the Espada grip his hips to an almost painful extend and practically slam him down against the burning rod.

"A-Ahh!!! Sh-SHIT!!" Ichigo panted arching back in pain and pleasure. "Y-You bastard!" he growled squirming to push himself off the Espada.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Grimmjow gripped his hips tighter and pulled the teen back down making him arch and sob. "Heh, you like it." Grimmjow chuckled. "Don't act like you don't." he leaned forward to lick a bead of sweat from Ichigo's heaving chest.

Ichigo panted. "B-Bastard!" he gave a weak attempt at pushing the Espada away, but gave up the instant that a hot tongue slid across his erect nipple, groaning he threw his head back and pulled Grimmjow closer. "G-Grimmjow…" he sighed kissing the Espada's forehead.

Smiling Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his Berry's waist and moved him up and down in a silent request while his mouth paid attention to the teen's waist, nipping and sucking at the warm flesh.

"Grimm." Ichigo gasped as he caught on to what Grimmjow wanted. Slowly he pushed his hips upwards and groaned at the feeling of Grimmjow's member scraping against his inside. "A-Ah!" he gasped at the feeling of the engorged head against his entrance.

"Hurry up Berry!!" Grimmjow growled impatiently against Ichigo's shoulder.

Shakily Ichigo moved down, his body trembled in delight. For some reason he felt every movement more than he had every other time he had been with Grimmjow- he felt every muscle tingle in ecstasy and his body was ablaze with a scorching heat.

"G-Grimm…" Ichigo wriggled his hips in an attempt to find that spot. "Grim-GRIM!" his back arched as the Espada's tip scraped against his prostate.

"Heh…" Grimmjow bit into the teens shoulder. "Ichigo…" he thrust his hips up causing the teen to arch further and sob. "My berry." A calloused hand slid down to wrap around the teen's already leaking member, he grinned as he heard said teen cry out and grip his shoulders tightly.

Ichigo panted as Grimmjow moved in him, gods he loved the feeling of Grimmjow inside him! "Grimm!" he panted burying his head in the crook of the Espada's neck. "Grimm…"

"Ichi…" As Grimmjow thrust up his lips brushed against the teeth marks he had made on the teens neck. "My Berry!" he sped up his thrusts, oh god he was so close!

XXX

"Wonder where Ichigo is." Renji commented as he tossed the ball in the air so that he could hit it over to Ikkaku and Yumichika, whom he and Rukia were playing at volleyball.

"Don't-" Ikkaku jumped up. "-know!" grunting he whacked the ball back over the material.

"Uryuu said that he wanted to be alone for a while." Rukia commented before jumping up and whacked the ball, sending directly at Yumichika.

Yumichika let out something that was extremely close to a feminine shriek. "Don't hit that _thing _at me!" his hand flailed forward and whacked the ball, surprisingly hard. So hard in fact that it scraped past Renji's hand and landed directly on the sandy floor, earning him and Ikkaku another point- this made them 5 where Rukia and Renji were only 2.

Ikkaku stared at him wide eyed… for someone who apparently hated the game he was surprisingly good at it. "Your serve Yumichika…" she handed the ball to his partner.

"You know… where did Uryuu go?" Renji commented as though the thought had just occurred to him.

"I don't know." Ikkaku replied as he watched Yumichika throw the ball and hit it with such force that one would think that he was fighting a hollow. He smiled, he loved watching Yumichika play sports, it was just too amusing.

"He probably went to check on Ichigo." Rukia stated jumping up to hit the ball.

Renji watched the ball fly to Ikkaku. "I should probably go back soon. Captain Kuchiki will chew my ass if I hand in my paperwork in late again!"

"Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy it!" Ikkaku laughed his hand making contact with the ball, the force sent the ball flying towards Renji who sputtered at his statement which resulted in him fumbling the ball and dropping it on the sand.

Another point to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Rukia grinned. "You know Renji by sputtering you just proved him right." She let out an almost dark chuckle.

Renji scowled darkly and crossing his arms he stormed off to a rock and sat on in it in a way that was not dissimilar to a childish pout. The blush on his face proving that Ikkaku was indeed correct in his statement.

Renji flailed his arms in anger and embarrassment. "I don't have ta put up with this shit!" with one that shout he flash-stepped away.

Ikkaku held his sides in laughter- god he loved giving Renji shit!

Rukia giggled. "You know, you may want to be careful with what you say to Renji." She began to walk in the direction Renji had ran off in- Urahara's house. "You wouldn't want Brother chasing after you with Senbon Zakura."

Ikkaku instantly went silent.

XXX

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo's nails dug into the Espada's shoulders as he moved with him. He was so close it wasn't funny! His head flung back and he cried out as Grimmjow sped up his thrusts. "G-GRIMM!" with a flash of white his body arched back and he came. Hard.

Grimmjow grinned weakly, he was so close it wasn't funny. He groaned as Ichigo clenched around him. "Ichi…" Moving his hips harder, he pounded into the smaller body until, he too, found that white nirvana.

It was a long stretch of time before either moved as they both were content resting in eachother's arms. "Gimm…" Ichigo said tiredly lifting his head from Grimmjow's chest where he had fallen.

Grimmjow 'hmmed' and Ichigo continued. "When am I going to see you again?" he didn't even care how that sounded, he was too relaxed to care.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I don't know…" he found himself smiling as Ichigo shifted closer to him.

X

Uryuu's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open dumbly as he stood on top a small hill in the sand- the expression on his face would have been comical on any other occasion excluding this one as this one. Was he seeing what he thought he was seeing!?

'Wha!?!?!' his mind screamed as he looked at the lovers lying on the beach- one was Ichigo the other was an Espada! He felt himself stagger back. What was happening?

"Well now?" Uryuu jumped at the sound of a hushed voice from behind him. He swung around to see a pink haired Espada standing behind him with his arms crossed and smugness radiating from him. "What do I have here?"

Before Uryuu had even the chance to react and defend himself his world went black.

"Hmm.." Szayel grinned looking down at the unconscious Quincy. "He's almost… cute… an interesting specimen."

XXX

Karin sighed and pushed herself off the couch at the sound of the doorbell ring. She was just getting comfortable too! "I'll get it Yuzu!" she called out to her sister who was at the top of the staircase.

Grumbling she flung the door open and blinked as she saw a delivery man standing there. In his arms was a box, just a plain cardboard box with small holes in the edges- wait holes? Karin eyed him. "What do you want?"

"Delivery for Kurosaki Isshin." He held out a paper for signing.

"He's not here." Karin sighed and snatching the pen from the man signed for the package.

"Thank you." with a smile the postal worker passed her the package and left. Karin sighed, closed the door and headed towards the kitchen with every intention of leaving the box there until their father got home… that is until the box moved.

"The hell?" she murmured placing the box on the table. At first she just wanted to walk off but then the box moved again and curiosity took the better of her. "What is this?" she thought aloud as she undid the ties of the box. Slowly she opened the box, her eyes widening at the scarily familiar sight inside the box.

"Mew!" a cute little orange and blue kitten mewed before snuggling up to the other two cats- one teal and one orange.

"Uhh…" Karin stared dumbly.

A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry! But I hope this makes it up to you. especially the end! ^^;

Review?


End file.
